


The Symptoms of Preheat

by varrylarry



Category: Harry Styles (Musician), Louis Tomlinson (Musician), One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alpha Louis, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Ficlet, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Harry, Plushophilia, fave tag of the day, harry humps his stuffed bunny, humping, preheat
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-09
Updated: 2017-05-08
Packaged: 2018-10-29 18:40:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10859793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/varrylarry/pseuds/varrylarry
Summary: The teeniest tiniest itty bitty tiny whiny ficlet about preheat you'll probably ever read.Based on mine and my bae's headcanon rambling session wherein she decided to ruin my life by telling me that omegas get super cuddly in preheat and might start humping their stuffies as heat draws nearer.Its literally so short like I could probably read the whole thing aloud in 60 seconds but if people like it I'll add a second part where we actually get to the fucking ;);););););););)





	The Symptoms of Preheat

**Author's Note:**

  * For [elliotwritesgarbage](https://archiveofourown.org/users/elliotwritesgarbage/gifts).



Watching Harry go through the symptoms of his preheat was always fun.

First, Harry would get grumpy. He’d snap at just about anyone who wasn’t his alpha and get adorably territorial of their home, going so far as to growl at the mailman. All the hormones Harry would experience would then trigger Louis’ natural instinct to guard the den, and by day two of preheat Harry would be busy nesting away indoors while his alpha paced out front, warding off potential threats.

Day three was the calm before the storm. Which is to say, the calm before the uninterrupted and downright vicious cycle of fucking and knotting that would consume the pair for the next three-to-five days. In this calm period, Harry liked to crawl into the nest of blankets and sweaters that smelled like Louis and curl up around his favourite stuffy, a worn out rabbit named Tiger.

Harry had acquired Tiger as an infant – a gift from his late grandmother – and they’d been inseparable since. As a child, Harry took his rabbit with him everywhere, which was a pretty big indicator of his omega status. Most young omegas mothered their dolls and stuffies before they would officially present, as the nurturing instinct kicked in long before a first heat would. Now Harry has his Alpha to take care of, and for the most part Tiger is kept safely tucked away on the shelf in the bedroom.

For the most part.

Every three months, without fail, the preheat symptoms popped up right on schedule. And on the third day, without fail, Harry could be found curled in his nest, resting up for his heat, wrapped up in soft items and cuddling Tiger.

God, Louis loved him so much.

**Author's Note:**

> Drop a comment if you liked it and lemme know if you want a second part where shit* actually goes down. 
> 
> *Note: shit being humping plushies + violent heatfucking


End file.
